Luke Skywalker vs Lucario
Luke Skywalker vs Lucario is the sayain Jedi's fifty-first DBX! Description SEASON 4 EPISODE 3! STAR WARS VS POKEMON! ''Its the The Last Jedi vs Aura Pokemon. The Force vs Aura who will be victorious! Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! Luke landed onto a mysterious planet called Earth, The Skywalker hopped out of his ship and walked into a deep dark cave. Luke wandered through the cave until he saw something in front of him some dog looking creature standing atop a massive rock. Lucario opened his eyes and jumped off the massive rock and right in front of Luke, The Last Jedi grabbed his light-saber and ignited it in his hands! The two then ran at each other at top speeds! Here we go! Before they could collide Lucario jumped into the air, Luke saw this and tried to slice at the Pokemon but Lucario dodged the strike and landed right behind Luke. The Dog Pokemon then slammed his two palms right into Luke's stomach causing him to wheeze in pain leaving him open for a flurry of punches that went on until Lucario then smashed his fist into Luke's stomach launching him a fair bit away! Luke regained his composure and landed onto the rocky floor before jumping to his feet, Lucario charged again but Luke was ready as he then planted his foot into Lucario's solar plexus. While the Pokemon was dazed Luke with all his might Luke threw a vicious uppercut into Lucario's chin launching him into the air, The Dog Pokemon then landed onto the ground and fired a blue ball of energy that was similar to a Kamehameha. Luke saw this attack coming at him so he then sliced at the ball of energy with his light-saber sending the attack back at Lucario! The Pokemon charged past the blast and at Luke, Lucario began hitting Luke many times at such speeds that it looked like streaks of light. Luke then grabbed a hold of Lucario with the force! Luke then began smashing Lucario against the ground ten times until he flung him like a rag doll, Luke ran at the knocked down Lucario and tried to slash at the downed Pokemon. Before Luke could strike Lucario The Pokemon dodged the strike and fired a laser at Luke launching him, Luke grabbed three rocks with the force and threw them at Lucario. The Dog Pokemon charged through the rocks again and created a laser sword in his hands. Lucario then got into a blade struggle with Luke for ten to twenty seconds until they were both stabbed in the neck making them fall on their backs, The Last Jedi used the last bit of his energy to crush Lucario's head into bloody chunks! Conclusion And the winner is: Luke Skywalker! Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Disney